Wonderful Time of the Year
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: The Dragonoids Christmas WARNING CONTAINS MILD SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 read and review
1. Christmas time is here

**Chapter 1 **

_**Christmas time is here**_

Luka sighed as he went out to go Christmas shopping. Christmas was not really his favorite time of year. Not to say he hated it, but it was not the same as when he was younger. He went to the nearby town with a mall. He of course told everyone that was in the Luftdrake that he was going out. The holidays were the only days on which they had off. He sighed until he ran into someone.

"Sorry," he said. He recognized the person he ran into when she lifted her head.

"It's ok," the woman said. When she saw her face she gasped. "Luka!"

"Jahara!" Luka wasn't totally shocked. She left earlier that day to do shopping. "Small world."

"Yeah," Jahara said. Luka noticed that she had a lot of bags.

"What with all the bags?" Luka asked. "Last I checked you weren't going home for the holidays."

"Well I still have to mail my uncle his present," Jahara mumbled.

"Don't tell me he-"

"He's in trouble again," Jahara sighed. "Caught drinking for the billionth time." Luka nodded. "So, are you shopping?"

"Yeah," Luka stated.

"So are you going back home?" Jahara asked.

"Yeah," Luka said. "I have to get my little sis's presents this year. She still believes that Santa-"

"Um Luka," Jahara pointed to a bunch of little kids looking at them.

"That he's skinny," Luka improvised. The kids stopped staring getting back to wait for Santa's workshop.

"Nice save," Jahara smirked.

"Yeah," Luka looked down.

"Need help shopping," Jahara asked. Luka nodded. "Come on." They went into a toy store where they saw scores of toys.

"Why do they have to commercialize the holiday so much," Luka pouted.

"Don't be such a Scrooge, you don't want to get visited three ghosts do you?" Jahara stated. Luka shook his head.

"Hey I love the holidays but it's a bit much seeing all of the decorations before Halloween."

"I hear you there," Jahara stated. "But the holidays are just so peaceful." Luka nodded. "The decorations, the tree, the lights, the Christmas cookies, and the silver bells." Jahara smiled. She always loved the season. Even though she was hard edged every other month of the year, from Thanksgiving to Christmas she was filled with the innocence of that of a child.

"Yeah the holidays are the only peaceful time of the year," Luka said. He thought about something. "Maybe you should come over." Jahara stopped and stared at him. Luka was about to explain when.

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, And a Happy New Year. _They turned to see carolers singing the carols.

"Yeah you two people," Jahara said.

"_Now bring us some Figgie pudding, Now bring us some Figgie pudding, Now bring us some Figgie pudding,-"_ Jahara then gave them some Figgie pudding. They were a little shocked but they left.

"Always come prepared," She told Luka. She then stopped remembering what he had said.

"Well," Luka started. "I know it would make Phoebe happy." Jahara turned away. "What do you say?" Luka was a little shocked at what he was saying but he thought it would be ok considering that they were teammates.

"I guess," Jahara said. They continued shopping at the tune of the Christmas music around the mall.

**Authors Notes: The explanation for Phoebe is coming out in a later fanfic. And if you have not seen TCC third season than you may be surprised. Sorry if I spoiled things for you**


	2. Feliz Navidad

**Chapter 2**

**Feliz Navidad**

The next week, the 22, Jahara woke up from her bed. It was when everyone got off for the holidays. She went to get changed. Her team was going to give each other their presents today. She got out her presents from her closet. She went outside her bedroom where she was ambushed.

"Feliz Navidad!" Someone shouted. She turned to see Garnia standing there. She sighed.

"That's not until the 25th Garnia," She sighed. But she couldn't hide her smile. Garnia noticed.

"You can't hide the smile from me," he grinned. Even he loved the holidays, even though he was staying in the Luftdrake for the holidays. Jahara noticed his hat.

"That's cause you're Mr. Claus," she said pointing to his hat.

"That's right," he said. Ave then came out of his room.

"You can take a hint," Ave said pointing to Jahara's outfit. It was the feminine version of Santa's outfit.

"Ha, Ha," Jahara said. "Don't get used to it."

"I won't," Ave said looking proud.

"Please I can smell the sarcasm," someone else said. Luka appeared then. "You won't change will you."

"Can't change perfection," Ave said. He was also staying put for the holidays. "Are you two sure you don't want to stay?"

"Can we just open gifts?" Luka stepped in before it got bad.

"Just saying you'll miss out on the eggnog," Ave stated.

"I'll live," Luka said.

And so the team started to open the presents. Garnia loved his gifts. And surprisingly his gifts actually contained some thought.

"Thank you," Jahara said after receiving her gift. Then Ave opened his gift from her.

"Oh my goodness," Ave said. "Thank you so much!" Ave hugged Jahara.

"Please get off," she said. "Sheesh it's not that big off deal. It's just a fashion magazine. You real gift is this." Ave opened the gift to reveal an action movie. He liked it but everyone could tell he liked the other gift better.

"So are you really just going to drink eggnog?" Luka asked. "It's kinda boring if you think about it."

"Of course we are going to do more," Garnia stated. "Um why aren't you two giving each other's presents yet?" He did know where they were going.

"Um," Luka said. "It's not done yet."

"Well that's not very festive," Garnia said. "Giving it after the holidays."

"It's been done," Jahara said. Garnia shrugged. "Well it has."

"Yeah I know but still," Garnia said. "And is that your excuse."

"Yes," Jahara said looking straight into Garnia's eyes. Luka whistled wondering what it was.

"Good cause I know if you're bad or good," Garnia teased.

"I'm Santa too," Jahara said. Ave looked up from the magazine. "Ave."

"What?" He said. "But tis the season to be jolly not warfare."

"Yeah that's true," everyone said. Luka looked at the clock.

"Well I better be off," he said picking up his bags. After the goodbyes he left and Jahara followed in a couple off minutes. "You sure you want to come." She nodded. She had her bags too. "Well then lets head out."


	3. Let it Snow!

**Chapter 3**

_**Let it snow**_

Luka and Jahara were walking over to Luka's old house for the holidays. Since it was winter there was snow everywhere.

"White Christmas," Jahara stated when she saw the snow. It was a bit hard to navigate through all of the snow. Luka was trying to keep the bag with Phoebe's presents from being covered with snow. Jahara looked around.

"I'm just glad that we have the week off," Luka joked. Jahara hit him with a snowball. "It was a joke and you know that."

"Hard to tell with you sometimes," Jahara said. "Everything is beautiful here though." Jahara smiled at the trees covered with snow. "I thought it would rarely happen for real, just in pictures and TV."

"Yeah I remember going through all the snow to look for a good tree," Luka said. He thought back to the hot coco, the snowmen, and all the winter stuff. He was lost in thought when Jahara went in front of him. "Hey!"

"You were walking too slow," Jahara stated. She laughed until she was hit with a snowball. "Hey! No need for that!" She almost yelled at Luka.

"I didn't throw that," Luka said. He made a smirk, which irritated Jahara. "Well I didn't." Then a snowball hit his head. "I said I didn't throw it!"

"I didn't throw it," Jahara stated. She laughed as Luka wiped his head. She never had this much fun at Christmas. A least for most of them, she didn't know how her first couple of Christmases went. Another snowball hit the tree next to Luka.

"Who's there?" Luka asked in a semi-loud voice. The snow off the tree hit him on top of his head. Jahara laughed. 'I'm not kidding!" he checked Phoebe's presents. Luckily they were dry as a bone. Jahara took some snow to form her own snowball.

"Let it snow!" she yelled as she threw it at a tree. They heard a smack like one if it hit a jacket. She threw another one. After this one the attacker fell off the tree and landed on their butt.

"OW!" The attacker said when she hit the ground. She shook it off and giggled as she stood up. "But I did get you!" Jahara laughed as the girl made her way to them. "Hey you guys!" She said with her face lit up.

"Hey Phoebs," Luka said as his little sister finished wiping off her jacket. "And no you did not!"

"Nice try Luka," Phoebe said. "You know I did so." She pointed to his head. Luka shook the remaining snow off of it. Luka rolled his eyes.

"You better be nice Phoebe, Santa's watching," Luka said. Phoebe pouted.

"It was playful and you know it," Phoebe said. Luka again rolled his eyes. "Well wasn't it?" Phoebe looked at Jahara. Jahara shrugged not wanting to get involved with the siblings' fight.

"Come on let's go before we get frostbite," Luka said wrapping up the reunion. They walked the rest of the way to the house.

_"Oh the weather outside is frightful! But the fire is so delightful! And since we've no place to go, Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"_ Phoebe sang as they did so. Luka smirked, and Jahara smiled tempted to sing a little.

"You can if you want," Luka said as Phoebe continued. Jahara nodded.

_"The fire is slowly dying! And, my dear, we're still goodbying! But as long as you love me so, Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"_ The girls sang along the way.


	4. Beginning to look a lot like Christmas

**Chapter 4**

_**It's Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas**_

They got to the house after a couple of holiday songs. Luka opened the doors. They went inside. Luka saw the tree was already in the general area. It looked bare though with the exception of the lights.

"We waited until you got home, Luka," Phoebe explained. "It's a family event." Luka nodded. Jahara almost looked down. Aside form her uncle the only other relatives were traveling around Earth. They were sight seeing though, not looking for Tai Chi. That's what they always did almost every year, so she was used to it.

"Ah I see we have an extra guest," a man said. The man who raised Luka appeared. He was incredibly short old man. But he was rather hyperactive most of the time. Luka was the only one who was serious _all_ of the time.

"Hello," Jahara said. They exchanged greetings. Grandpa said that Jahara would have to stay in Phoebe's room. "That's ok." Phoebe was excited at the news though. She led Jahara into her room immediately. Luka looked at them while doing so.

"A little jealous Luka," Grandpa teased.

"No!" Luka said clearly offended. "It's nice that they get along." Luka knew that Phoebe did not have any maternal figures, so it wouldn't be surprising if she warmed up to Jahara as quickly as she did even if it took Jahara awhile to warm up to her.

Inside Phoebe's room, Phoebe put Jahara's bag on her bed. Jahara noted that the holiday rush had clearly gotten to her.

"You always so hyper during the holidays?" Jahara asked as Phoebe sat on her bed.

"Yeah I guess so," Phoebe answered. "I love seeing Luka back home, I barely get to see him." Jahara nodded. "Don't worry about me, it's just makes it more special and less commercial right?"

"Yeah," Jahara said sitting next to Phoebe.

"What is your earliest Christmas memory?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I don't really remember much past 5 or 6 but I remember seeing pictures of me and my family at my grandparent's house. I was sitting next to my aunt and my cousins, giggling. It was really something I want to remember." Phoebe looked up.

"Sounds nice," she said.

"I guess it really was," Jahara said. "Come on let's get back to your family." Phoebe nodded. They went into the room where Luka was clearly glad for a change of subject.

"Oh look there they are," he said.

"What were you talking about?" Jahara asked him. Luka shook his head.

"Nothing really important," Luka said.

"Time for hot chocolate," Phoebe said making her way to the kitchen. Luka stopped her saying he would make it. "He always does that," Phoebe said to Jahara. "I don't know why though."

After a cup of hot chocolate Phoebe finally suggested decorating the tree not able to keep it inside anymore. Luka went to get the ornaments.

"Wanna help Jahara?" Phoebe asked.

"I thought it was family only," Jahara stated.

"Yeah but we don't want you to feel left out," Phoebe said. "Right Luka?" Luka returned to the room with a lot of boxes full of ornaments.

"Hm?" He said putting the boxes down. "Oh yeah I guess." Phoebe went to turn on her radio.

_"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, Ev'rywhere you go; Take a look in the five and ten glistening once again. With candy canes and silver lanes aglow."_

"Come on Phoebs let's get started," Luka stated. They put the ornaments onto the tree. Jahara helped out until all that was left were Luka's and Phoebe's ornaments. She felt happy. Like said before she had innocence this time of year.

"Come on Luka," Phoebe said. "It's my turn for the star." Phoebe raised her arms up high expecting Luka to pick her up.

"Phoebe you are getting too big for this," Luka sighed. It was difficult but after a couple tries Phoebe managed to get the star on top of the tree.

"Wasn't that hard was it?" Phoebe almost mocked. Luka shook his head. Jahara giggled a little bit. "Alright now we can rest up." And for the rest of the day was peaceful. Later that night before Phoebe went to sleep she spoke up while Jahara was working on something.

"Whatcha working on?" she asked. Jahara looked up from her sleeping bag.

"I thought you were asleep," Jahara replied.

"Well I wasn't now spill," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, Santa is watching," Jahara avoided. Phoebe huffed but she went to sleep. Jahara smiled. _'And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing. Right within your heart.'_


	5. Do You Hear What I Hear

**Chapter 5**

_**Do You Hear What I Hear**_

The next day Phoebe was running in and out of her room waiting for everyone to wake up. Jahara was half conscious after she did it 5 times. She got up from her bed and looked at the time.

"Phoebe it's 8:30 calm down," Jahara said half awake. Phoebe was jumping seeing someone awake. "Come on I have my player we can watch a holiday movie till everyone else wakes up."

"Ok," Phoebe said finally calming down. They watched Ruldolf until they heard noises in the kitchen. Phoebe ran out to the kitchen with Jahara following close behind. Luka was in the kitchen making his breakfast. Phoebe jumped him.

"Ah!" Luka yelled. "Phoebe!" Phoebe danced around. "Either you had coffee or the holiday rush has run you over.

"Choice 2," Phoebe said. "Two more days! Two more days! Two more days!" She danced around some more until Luka caught her.

"Come here Squirt," Luka said holding her down from bouncing. "Did you ever have to deal with this." Jahara's smile went away for a second. She shook her head. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Jahara said. Phoebe stopped her bouncing because she wore herself out. "Well who went out like a light?"

"Not me," Phoebe said. "What's next Luka?"

"First we eat then we can make cookies later," Luka explained sipping his drink. "You can decorate the cookies Phoebs."

"Hurray!" Phoebe yelled. "Aren't you happy!"

"I thought you like another aspect of Christmas," Jahara said smirking.

"I like tradition too!" Phoebe said offended. "Don't you?" Jahara shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Phoebe," Luka stepped in. "We are not making cookies if you stay in your pajamas." Phoebe ran to her room to get dressed. "You ok?" Jahara looked up from her meal.

"Yeah," she said. "All I remember is making gingerbread houses." Jahara looked a bit down and Luka noticed.

"Hey you know that those houses are cute," Luka said. Jahara barely nodded. "I never made them."

"Yeah, I used to love going out to the mall and making them," Jahara said. Luka nodded. He knew sometimes that the holidays can get rough.

"You going to be ok?" Luka asked showing a bit compassion. What could he say even he was softer at this time of year.

"Yeah, don't worry," Jahara said. Phoebe came running back into the room.

"Come on," she said taking Luka's arm.

"Not until after lunch Phoebs," Luka said. Phoebe pouted knowing Luka tricked her. "I did say cookies are later." Phoebe stuck her tongue at him.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Phoebe said. Luka smirked. But Phoebe was quiet until it was _finally_ time to make the cookies. Of course Luka stopped Phoebe from making them. Phoebe went out of the room waiting to decorate the cookies.

"So why do you stop her from cooking?" Jahara asked. Luka ignored the question and waited for the bread to rise. "Hello?"

"Long story," Luka said. Phoebe eventually finished making all of the cookies for Santa and of course everyone else. When they were done cooking everyone had one.

"Wow these are good," Jahara stated with delight. "When you'd learn to make these?"

"Kansas," Luka lied. Jahara almost rolled her eyes but the cookie was too good. She took another bite out of it. "Much better than store brand." Phoebe giggled.

"Phoebe," Luka said. Phoebe turned to him. "Eat your cookie."

'Well he doesn't want me to know something,' Phoebe thought. She devised a plan in her head but did not want anyone to suspect anything so she finished her cookie.

"Santa's coming tomorrow, right?" Phoebe shifted the subject.

"Technically he comes out on the stroke of Christmas," Luka said. Phoebe nodded not really knowing the weight of what Luka said. "So what do you want for Christmas."

"A hippopotamus, crabs, and my two front teeth," Phoebe said. Luka was confused when he heard that list.

"What happened to Barbie?" Luka asked.

"At least its not twelve drummers drumming," Jahara said.

"Or a lot of birds," Grandpa stated.

"Stop ganging up on me," Luka pouted. And the rest of the night the watch some Christmas classics.

**Authors note: A. Please review**

**Second I really hop you like the story I am trying to please. **

**Third I know that I may not portray the characters like the show but it's called fanfic for a reason.**

**Fourth I will finish before Christmas**


	6. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

**Chapter 6**

_**Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree**_

"_Tis the season to be jolly,"_ Phoebe sang the next morning as Jahara entered the room yawning.

"_Fa la la la la la la la la,"_ She yawned going to the fridge. Phoebe smiled clearly wanting it to be the next day. "Wanna make snowmen today?" Phoebe nodded at that suggestion. " I promise we'll do that today."

"I cannot wait for tomorrow," Phoebe said. "Where is everybody? This happened two days in a row."

"Probably sleeping," Jahara said. Luka entered the room.

"Is it Christmas?" Luka asked.

"Well the day has Christmas in it," Jahara said. "But it also has the word Eve in it." Luka rolled his eyes.

"Santa Claus," Phoebe said eating her cereal. "He must have a huge sleigh."

"Yeah but he's been doing this since the Middle Ages," Luka said.

"Do you remember what he got me for my first Christmas?" Phoebe asked.

"Rattles and baby toys mainly," Luka stated. "But you just liked the boxes until you were three or four."

"No way!" Phoebe said spitting out her food.

"Don't worry Squirt," Luka said handing her a napkin. "Almost all babies like playing with the boxes rather than the actual toys." Phoebe sighed of relief.

Later Jahara managed to keep her promise in making snowmen. After getting their coats on Luka, Jahara and Phoebe went outside. Phoebe jumped straight in and made a snow angel.

"Well that didn't take long," Luka said sitting down.

"You're not coming?" Jahara asked. Luka shook his head. "Fine be that way." Jahara went in after Phoebe. Phoebe went on making her snowman. Jahara went along.

"This was easier when I was a kid," Phoebe stated wiping her face.

"Maybe because we used to make them smaller," Jahara suggested. Phoebe shrugged but went back to making her snowman.

"Shall I get a magic hat," Luka smirked.

"Sure if you want," Jahara said rolling the snow.

"_Heard this same song 20 times!"_ Phoebe sang

_"And it's only Halloween,"_ Jahara continued laughing as she put the middle part of her snowman on. They giggled as they sang the rest of the song.

"_If you can't, can't dance well that's ok," _they sang.

"Not going to do the kick line, girls," Luka said. Jahara shook her head as Phoebe threw another snowball at him. "Hey!"

"_Hava Nagila give a happy Hanukkah to you_," Phoebe sang like she didn't do anything. Luka rolled his eyes.

"I don't think we can make him sing these songs, Phoebe," Jahara nudged. Phoebe shrugged again. When they were done making their snowmen they look at them.

"It's needs a face," Phoebe stated staring at their blank faces.

"Yep," Jahara said. Luka went inside to get the carrots.

'Is she really enjoying herself?' Luka thought. 'Or is she trying to just make a good face?'

"Wondering something?" Grandpa interrupted.

"No," Luka shrugged getting the carrots out of the fridge.

"I'm sure she's having fun out there, Luka," Grandpa said. "It may just be a little unfamiliar to her." Luka went out without a reply. Outside he gave them the carrots and other materials for a face.

"Why did they use coal for faces?" Phoebe asked putting the eyes on her snowman.

"It probably became a tradition before the earthlings started to run out of coal," Luka said sitting back down. Jahara nodded.

"Yeah back in the 50s or something," she commented. "Seriously how many Christmas figures are there?"

"Frosty, Rudolf, Mr. and Mrs. Claus, the Grinch, all the other reindeer, the elves, Scrooge, and the three ghosts of Christmas are all the secular ones I can think of," Phoebe said.

"That's a lot," Jahara said finishing up her snowman. "There we go." It looked pretty good.

"Does it get a name?" Luka asked. Jahara looked at it.

"Bob," Jahara said. Luka rolled his eyes. Phoebe liked the name however.

"Classic," Phoebe said.

"I'm going to make some more hot chocolate for you girls," Luka said. Phoebe almost squealed at hearing that.

That night after some warming up from the cold it was almost time to start cooking for dinner.

"So let me get this straight," Jahara said getting the silverware and passing some to Luka. "The three days we cook the most are Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Christmas Eve."

"Well and that Spring one but yeah," Luka said. "Of course today is not quite as much as Thanksgiving or Christmas. About 3/4 of the size I guess." They went to set the table. Phoebe was sitting down at the other table.

"Hey," Phoebe said. "You think Santa will like the tree?"

"I bet he will like it," Luka said. He went along setting the table but he stopped a bit to quickly because Jahara ran into him.

"Ow," Jahara said. They laughed nervously but for some reason they looked up after checking their heads. "Uh, what's that?"

"Mistletoe," Luka stated. Thing would have gone awkward but they went to the next place setting. "What the heck?" They saw more mistletoe. "But it was just over there."

"Well let's ignore it," Jahara said. They went to the other end of the table and when they looked up it was still there. "Either we're setting the exact same place multiple times or it's following us."

"Wait," Luka said losing his patience. He moved him and Jahara to the right. The mistletoe managed to follow them. He went to pick it off the rope. It was attached to a rope along the table. "Phoebe!"

"Yeah?" Phoebe said getting up from the table. "Oh mistletoe." Luka did not look amused. Phoebe noticed that Jahara was turned around. "What?"

"Did you have something to do with this?" Luka asked.

"No!" Phoebe said clearly offended. "I would've made it more sneaky."

"Phoebe," Luka said. "You know that it implies to only her!"

"I didn't do it!" Phoebe almost shouted.

"Then who did?" Luka asked. Phoebe shrugged. He went out of the room.

"I swear I didn't do it Jahara," Phoebe said. Jahara nodded. "Please believe me."

"Don't worry it's a stupid part of the holidays," Jahara said to refrain from looking a bit sad. Not to say she did it but it hurt a bit when he yelled out like that. When Luka came back from his room, they acted like it never happened. Later that night it was time for Phoebe to go to bed.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Phoebe protested. Luka took her in his lap.

"You know Santa knows if you're awake," he said. Phoebe nodded and went to bed. After a full 30 minutes Luka went to make sure if she was asleep. "Ok lets get her presents."

**AN: Probably the longest chapter in the book. I hope you guys enjoy it so far. Last Chapter is coming sometime Christmas for the US of course. **


	7. Wonderful Christmas Time

**Chapter 7**

_**Wonderful Christmas Time **_

The next morning Phoebe woke up early but she couldn't wake everyone up until 10 am. She pouted when she looked at her clock. 8:30.

"Boo!" Phoebe said. She looked at Jahara. She was sound asleep. She did wonder what that sound she heard last night. Of course it sucked not being able to leave her room except to go to the bathroom next door.

'I wish it were 10 already,' She thought. 'Aw well, what's 2 and a half hours?' She could just occupy herself until everyone woke up. Turns out it was harder than she thought. Only after 15 minutes she found herself bored as she could be.

'I don't get it,' she thought. 'I spend most of the year with out anyone around except Grandpa. So why am I so bored?' She pondered until Jahara woke up.

"Yay," Phoebe said. Jahara yawned.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"8:55," Phoebe answered. Jahara nodded. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Phoebs."

"You think Santa came?" Jahara could see Phoebe getting excited.

"Of course he came you left cookies," Jahara said.

"Too bad Luka didn't want to give him milk," Phoebe pouted. "I bet all the other kids did it."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean that _every_ family did it," Jahara said. Phoebe looked up from her bed.

"You did right?" Phoebe asked. Jahara looked down.

"Can't do it without cookies Phoebe," she muttered. Phoebe went off her bed and came next to her. "I told you not to worry. I still got presents." Phoebe nodded at that comment.

"I guess we have to wait a little bit huh?" Phoebe asked. Jahara smiled and went to get her player. They watched some Christmas specials of TV shows for the remaining time.

"Hey!" someone called out after awhile. They saw Luka at the door. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Luka," the girls said.

"Time for presents," Luka said.

"Oh boy!" Phoebe said running of the bed. She ran into the place with the tree. "HE CAME!"

"You bet he did," Jahara did. It appeared that there were more presents than she thought were left last night. "Did you do this?" she whispered into Luka's ear.

"No," Luka said looking confused. "Frankly I forgot about me."

"You don't think," Jahara said. Luka shrugged not knowing what to think.

"Hey are we going to do this or what?" Phoebe asked from her pile of presents. Luka and Jahara went to their piles as well. "I guess Santa found you," Phoebe told Jahara.

Phoebe opened all of her presents slowly. Luka sighed of relief each time she said she loved them.

"Aw I love this doll!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Santa is the best!"

"Of course he is Phoebs," Luka said. He liked his presents too. They were useful. He did wonder about how they got there. Grandpa rarely left the house and Phoebe had no chance of affording this many presents.

"Wow," Jahara said opening her gifts. "Santa went out of his way. I never told anyone I wanted one." She was holding something that looked like it was supposed to be for a little girl.

"What is it?" Luka asked.

"It's one of the original American Dolls," Jahara said. "I used to want one every year when I was a little girl."

"Wow," Phoebe said. "Santa gave you your Christmas wish." Jahara gave Phoebe her gift. When Phoebe opened it she squealed. "I love these books!" Phoebe ran to hug Jahara. Jahara was equally excited with Phoebe's gift.

"Here," Jahara said to Luka handing him his present. Luka was a bit shocked remembering what she said three days ago. He carefully opened it to reveal a scarf. It was hand knitted.

"Thanks," Luka said not knowing what else to say. He wondered how long she worked on this present. He handed her gift. Jahara looked at the box. She took a deep breath and opened it. She was silent for a few moments. Inside the box was a London Blue Topaz and Diamond Halo Cushion-Cut Pendant in 14k White Gold.

"Oh my gosh," was all she managed to say.

"I just thought you would like it," Luka said. Jahara nodded.

"Woah baby," Phoebe said looking at it. "That is _nice_." Jahara put it on. It really matched her eyes.

"Thank you," Jahara said. "It's really nice."

"Welcome," Luka said. "Besides you're gift was great too."

"Come on," Phoebe said after a few moments. "I want Christmas brunch." Luka nodded at his sister before going to the kitchen. Phoebe went to Jahara who was playing with her new doll.

"Merry Christmas huh," Phoebe said. "Santa gave you your wish huh?"

"He gave me a lot more," Jahara said almost stopping herself from blushing. "Besides you got great gifts too."

"I'm Simply having Wonderful Christmas time," Phoebe laughed. Jahara smiled. "Come on lets play." Luka came in once brunch was cooking. He saw both Jahara and Phoebe playing with their new toys. While he was still a bit stiff he decided to take a break from that this day.

"And then Holly comes to play with Barbie," Phoebe said. Luka sat down at an available seat.

"Merry Christmas girls," he said.

"Merry Christmas," the girls replied.

_The End_

**AN: Merry Christmas Folks. I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
